Flashbacks of an Unforgotten Promise
by I.idora
Summary: A new flavor for you, Sasu-Saku lovers. Read and Review. Listen to sentimental music-box type of sound when you read this. Arigato... COMPLETE!
1. Past and Present

_A/n: This is my third fanfic for Naruto. I know I haven't finished my first one but it's already nearing its end so I started to use one of the 8 ideas hanging in my head for a Naruto fic. Unlike my first fic, this one is quite serene and dramatic... not too dramatic though... cuz I can't write anything like that since my eyes will start crying before I could start. Well anyway this would be a romance fic... The plot is simple and the length would be probably at the maximum of 4 chapters. Oh and By the way... if you want the scenes to be extra-serene, play a sentimental song as you read, just a suggestion.  
_  
**Disclaimer:** I'm just writing about Naruto, I do not own it. **_o.0 Have to maintain the serene ambiance 0.o_**

** Flashbacks of an Unforgotten Promise**   
  
**Chapter One: Past and Present**_** Flashback  
**_  
"Oi Sano!!!" A boy cried out to the other child, stressing the –no of her name. "You're so slow! You can't even catch me!" the boy teased as he ran further into the forest.  
  
It was autumn that time, dry and crisp leaves everywhere and the smell of maple can be sniffed if you stop and take time to smell its aroma.  
  
The young girl panted heavily as she came face-to-face with the raven- haired boy, pouting cutely as if she had been cheated in a game. "Sachi, you are so unfair! Why am I always it!" the 5-year-old girl said as she ballooned her face, once more pouting. "And stop calling me Sano! It's a boy's name!" The young girl added as her hair flew with the wind together with some dry leaves in a circular motion, which surrounded her.  
  
The boy grinned widely as his little playmate watched him with hawk eyes, putting his folded arms to his nape. "It's not my fault if you are so slow... Sa-NO!"  
  
The boy smiled feeling superior after insulting the girl, who was busy taking off the dried flower petals that had stuck themselves in her pink hair. The boy continually watched her, struggling to take off a single petal off her entangled hair, blushing a bit for some reason he didn't know why.  
  
"Tag! You're it, again!" the boy said as he gently patted the girl's shoulder, urging her to follow him. The silence had been too long for him to bear.  
  
"Ah!!! Not again!" the girl said as she sped up to catch the boy, dried leaves now sticking on her hair.  
  
"Nah... nah.... Nah... nah.. nah.." the boy teased, humming a tune, as he looked behind him for any sign of a pink-haired girl following him but unfortunately he found none.  
  
The boy worriedly turned around to look for the girl and spotted her sitting on a pile of autumn leaves, one of her legs folded beneath her thighs and the other erected diagonally in front of her.  
  
"Sano-chan! Daijobu?" the boy ran to his comrade nervously, hoping the girl was alright. It might be his fault.  
  
"Daijobu..." the girl replied, a lone tear aching to fall from her eyes. The boy helped her up to her feet, taking off the dry leaves that pasted itself on the girl's hair, sniffing the perfume on it as he did.  
  
"Gomen Sano-chan... Are you hurt?" He asked, as he faced the girl with worried eyes.  
  
"I'm okay..." the girl assured the young lad then smiled mischievously.  
  
"Tag! Now you're it!" the girl said as she patted the boy's chest, running away from him swiftly, smiling at the trick she had played on the boy.  
  
"Ah..! That's unfair!" Sachi said pouting, running after the girl, hurriedly. He was not to be cheated by a girl. No Siree..  
  
Sano smiled.

** Sachi's birthday, in the same location  
**

Sachi and Sano sat side by side on a swing, swinging it swiftly with the wind pushing it lightly.  
  
"Why do you have to leave Sano-chan?" the boy asked, his eyes sad all of the sudden.  
  
"Because my mom and dad wants to." The girl replied, obviously looking for a much better reason than what she could think of.  
  
**_ Silence. (Autumn leaves fall)  
_**  
Sachi frowned as he fingered a brown plastic ring, which he found in a box of cereal his mom bought for him. Today was his birthday and he wanted to surprise Sano with something special instead of expecting something for himself. It was that ring. He held it in his small palms, rolling it every now and then._ Sano does not know that today's my birthday... She should not know or else she might get sad because she would be leaving today. _Sachi thought as he swung the swing a little stronger.  
  
**_ The Swing continued to move in slow motion.  
_**  
"Sano..." the boy said, breaking the emanating silence in their secret place.  
  
"Nani?" the girl asked her sad eyes aching to cry.  
  
The boy held the ring in his right hand, taking the girl's right hand with his left.. "You have to promise that you will come back."  
  
Sano stirred at Sachi's strong yet gentle grip of her wrist.  
  
"And when you come back we will play here again and then you'd never leave again." Sachi said, as he handed her the brown ring.  
  
Sano stared at the plastic ring with sad eyes. "Is this for me?" Sano asked as she held it in her little soft hand.  
  
Sachi nodded.  
  
"Arigato..." Sano said as she wore the ring in her left hand's ring finger, smiling gratefully at Sachi.  
  
Sachi smiled sadly as he watched his playmate walk away from him, not even saying goodbye, simply staring at the autumn leaves they used to pile when they were bored. Then...  
  
"Sachi!" Sano cried her back still facing Sachi, from a pretty far distance.  
  
Sachi followed the trail of the voice by his gaze.  
  
"I will come back!" Sano said as she faced her lifetime best friend, the wind covering her face with her short hair because of her fast twist. She continued running to him swiftly, raising her smallest right hand finger and as if on cue Sachi did the same, running to Sano and raising his right pinky.  
  
"IT'S A PROMISE!" They both said as their pinkies intertwined each other, smiling at each other. One. Last. Time.

_** After 6 years...  
**_

We see a group of three aspiring ninjas introduce themselves to their late sensei. Two boys, one girl.  
  
"My name is Haruno Sakura and my interest is..." Sakura said blushing as she intentionally looked at Sasuke with glistening eyes, with Sasuke ignoring her irritably.**_"A promise will always be a promise... forgotten or not... It will remain...to  
be... A promise... "_**

**__**

**_  
_  
o.0 to be continued when I wish to continue it 0.o  
**

A/n: Review okay? 


	2. The Plastic Brown Ring

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters just the idea.___

**Flashbacks of an Unforgotten Promise**

**  
Chapter 2: The Plastic Brown Ring**

  
  
It had been a long time since the Chuunin Exam finished. It had been 3 years since then and everything was back to normal except of course for the daily training. It was a can't-live-without for the Teams, especially for Team 7.  
  
Sakura strode to their training grounds, smiling as usual; as the wind gushed her, now, long hair. She grew her hair through the years and she was certain that Sasuke wasn't, anymore, the reason. She had no reason for it. She just loved it that way. And now as she crossed the bridge, she impulsively stopped as she saw the sun rising ahead.  
  
_ We have so many memories... I wonder if I could part from it... Team 7..._ Sakura thought as she faced the rising sun, admiring it all for it's beauty.  
  
"Oi! Sakura! What are you doing there?" Naruto chirped from a distance, his voice now lower and more pleasant than how it had been in the past. Unlike before, Naruto had matured a bit and is now engrossed with a more serious combat and Hinata. Sakura doesn't punch him the same way as before except for some weird moments that calls for a need of it.  
  
Sakura looked at Naruto from afar... replying a soft "I'm coming." before she gracefully ran to their spot.  
  
Sasuke was there. Earliest as usual, still, with his cold face and serene ambiance. There had not been so much change about him except for the fact that he grew handsomer than ever.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but smile as she reminisced all her crazy antics just to get the attention the particular Uchicha when he liked none of them.  
  
Sasuke glanced at Sakura, wondering what she was smiling about.  
  
_ Grumble._  
  
"Ah..! Why does Kakashi always come late? I'm hungry." Naruto said as he massaged his protesting stomach, his whiskers showing again.  
  
_ Some things would never change.  
_  
Sakura smiled as she thought of one thing... _Ramen.._  
  
"Ah... I can't take it anymore... I need nutrition..." Naruto said as his eyes sagged for effect, which was consecutively followed by a loud thunder... Naruto's stomach grumble.  
  
Sasuke marked his lips with a half smirk. _Dobe..._  
  
"Hmpf! Who wants to eat Ramen?" Naruto asked as he raised his right hand to show that he is more than willing to do so.  
  
_ No reply.  
_  
"Sakura-chan? Sasuke? Nobody wants to go with me?" Naruto asked as he bowed down in defeat. He was planning to take the two along with him and suggest a game and then whoever loses, pays for the bill. "So much for the free food."  
  
"I knew it... you were planning to make us pay for your bill, ne Naruto?" Sakura said as her eyebrow twitched.  
  
Sasuke watched the two closely, quite used to the arguments by now.  
  
"You don't really trust me, ne Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as a pout appeared on his face just like a puppy's don't-hurt-me look.  
  
"No. Especially when it comes to Ramen."  
  
Naruto giggled loudly. She knew him better than any girl.  
  
"Fine. Fine." Naruto said as he left. "Just tell Kakashi that I got hungry and that I decided to payoff a little bit." Naruto said as he waved to his other companions, goodbye.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Hai! Hai! Wakatta!"  
  
** Now there were only the two of them...  
**  
Sakura turned to face Sasuke. "Aren't you hungry, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura inquired as she saw him face her.  
  
"Iie... I don't eat as much as that dobe..." Sasuke replied, giving Sakura a smirk before closing his eyes to meditate from above the tree.  
  
Sakura smiled softly as she climbed the tree as well. Sasuke opened his left eye to see what she was up to when he found her hanging by a branch beside him. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" Sakura asked with much vibrant personality that no one could resist.  
  
"Do as you wish." He replied coldly to her. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Nani?" Sasuke asked as he faced the girl, who seemed lost in thought.  
  
"Nothing." She just smiled, perplexing her teammate for a moment.  
  
"So ka..." Sasuke muttered as he went back to his meditation. It wouldn't matter to him if she was around as long as she didn't make any noise.  
  
Sasuke sniffed the wind that continually tossed Sakura's hair. _Good._ She wasn't any bother to him now or a source of annoyance and he had already learned to accept her as a part of their team, not just a piece of furniture to stand behind them during the fight.  
  
_ Moments of Silence.  
_  
It was start of springtime that day and the Sakura blossoms scattered everywhere, covering the streets, the forests and the temples. It danced gracefully with the wind, making the rustles of the wind it's tempo for their song. Sakura smiled as she watched the flowers encircle her as it flew with the wind. Sasuke peaked with his right eye to watch the girl pluck out the blossoms that had landed on her hair. _Looks familiar..._  
  
Sakura brushed her hair with her candle-like hands, tying her hair slowly with a ponytail, tucking her bangs to her ears.  
  
"Huh?" Sasuke muttered though audible enough to be heard from a close distance.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked as her left hand froze from its hair-tucking position. "Nani... Sasuke-kun?"  
  
Sasuke pointed to the brown plastic ring that had been worn on Sakura's left ring finger. "What is that?" Sasuke asked, never noticing that it was there before.  
  
"Oh this?" Sakura asked as she took her hands of her ear, stretching her hand in her chest level. "It's a promise."  
  
"Promise?" Sasuke asked with much attention focused on her.  
  
"Hai." Sakura smiled as she stared at the brown plastic ring worn on her left ring finger as memories flooded her, bringing back the reason why she went back to Konoha.  
  
** Flashback of words  
**  
"You have to promise that you will come back."  
  
"And when you come back we will play here again and then you'd never  
leave again."  
  
"IT'S A PROMISE!"  
  
**End of Flashback  
**

"Sachi..." Sakura said inaudibly as she stood up. "Sasuke-kun... I have to go now... I have something important to do. Ja ne!" Sakura jumped after saying goodbye.  
  
Sasuke, however, stayed in his position yet mentally disturbed.  
  
Sakura ran through the forest. _Sachi-chan... Gomen... I forgot our promise... Where could you be..?_ At the end of the thought, Sakura paused instinctively, just in time to catch a fallen baby bird.  
  
** Flashback (voices only)  
**  
"What happened to it Sano-chan?"  
  
"It fell from its nest and it couldn't go back."  
  
"I'll bring it back to its nest."  
  
Sano watched from the ground as her friend climbed the tree with worried eyes.  
  
** THUD!  
**  
"I told you I can put it back!"  
  
Sano smiled. "Arigato Sachi-chan."  
  
** End of Flashback  
**  
Sakura climbed the tree and safely placed the little bird back to its nest together with his 4 other brothers or sisters. Sakura smiled as she recaptured that memory when suddenly the branch she was lying on broke, so fast, she didn't have the time to prepare for the landing.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, hoping she was still alive when she met a pair of onyx eyes look back at her, asking "Daijobu?"  
  
** "A promise is never a promise unless you mean it..."**

****

** o.0 to be continued 0.o**

**  
**_A/n: Read the next chapter and Review! Arigato! _


	3. Their Secret Place

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and its characters._

** Flashbacks of an Unforgotten Promise  
**

**  
Chapter 3: Their Secret Place  
**

****

  
  
"Daijobu?"  
  
Sakura just stared at the raven-haired boy for a second, clinging on his nape a bit.  
  
"Hai... Arigato Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she wondered to herself why the avenger was there, sliding her arm slowly from the back of his neck, gently hopping off from his arms.

_**Flashback  
**_

_ "Sano? What happened to you?" Sachi said as he knelt in front of her, checking her arms for injuries.  
  
Tears flowed freely on the girl's cheeks as Sachi took her hand off the injury she was trying to hide.  
  
"That's a big wound..." Sachi said as he watched the blood flow from the girl's right knee.  
  
Sano continued to cry, her face already filthy because of the dirt she got from playing and the tears she had from crying.  
  
Sano looked at her playmate as he wrapped a white cloth on her injured knee, careful not to sting the wound. "What are you doing Sachi?"  
  
Sachi smiled. "Okaa-san said that you shouldn't keep a wound open to dirt, that's why I wrapped it." Sachi finished as he switched his position, his back now facing his playmate, now squatting, his arms making ready for a lift.  
  
"Nani yo?" Sakura asked, stopping her tears for a moment.  
  
"Hop in. You can't walk like that." Sachi said as he motioned her to ride on his back.  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"I'm sure Okaaa-san can clean your wound and it'll be better in no time."  
  
Sano, then, crawled to Sachi's back.  
  
"Sachi-chan... Am I too heavy?" Sano asked after a few minutes of walking.  
  
"You are! I think you are heavier that I am!" the young boy retorted as he watched the girl's priceless expression, a mixture of irritation and confusion.  
  
"Hmpf! I didn't ask you to carry me anyway!" the girl said as she leaned her head on the boy's shoulder. "I can walk if you want me too..."  
  
"You don't have to...you may be heavier but I am still stronger!"  
  
Sano smiled as she thought 'Sachi no baka'.  
__** End of Flashback  
**_

Sakura snapped out of her reverie as she faced Sasuke's retreating back, leaving her alone once again.  
  
"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura cried to him, her eyes weary because of the sudden flashbacks that were entering in her mind.  
  
Sasuke looked back to acknowledge her call, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Arigato..." she said, smiling sweetly as ever.  
  
Sasuke nodded then left, silently. Leaving the rustles of the wind, the only company for Sakura, which played with her flighty skirt.

**A Week Later  
**

Naruto looked for the fifth time on his watch in one minute as they waited impatiently for Sakura's arrival. Naruto shot a deadly look at Kakashi, blaming him somewhat for Sakura's late coming or worst absence. So not Sakura...  
  
Kakashi just covered his face with the 86th volume of his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise, of course, not wanting to take the blame on him though he didn't feel guilty at all.  
  
"Ah!!! Sakura-chan has never been late before!" Naruto shrieked at his watch again.  
  
"Maybe she's not coming." Sasuke suddenly said from behind Naruto's back.  
  
Naruto nodded in response.  
  
"We will continue training whether Sakura arrives or not." Kakashi butted in, standing up, throwing shuriken-s at his other two students. "Let the training begin." Kakashi said as his shuriken-s hit nothing but thin air.

**In the Forest  
**

Sakura walked slowly, enjoying the moments of silence that was feeding her inner soul. Sakura smiled graciously as she found the bird, that a week ago had fallen right into her hands, now flying gracefully in air.  
  
"Hello, little Sparrow." She greeted humbly as the bird perched on her shoulder, burying itself in the pink shreds of her hair.  
  
Sakura smiled. "That tickles."  
  
The bird went closer to her neck, cowing her gently with its soft red feathers.  
  
Sakura smiled as she watched the leaves fall off the trees, the wind tossing it slightly. "Sparrow..." she said to her new found friend, who was innocently looking back at her as if it understood her. "I am looking for something... somewhere..."  
  
The sparrow looked at her, its little button-eyes blinking every now and then. Sakura graced a smiled before she continued. "I am looking for our Secret place... Sachi's and my place... Do you know where to find it?" Sakura asked the bird, finding herself a little silly. What's the use? Birds don't understand anyway.  
  
The bird flew from her shoulder, lifting itself beautifully in air. It looked like it was beckoning her to follow him or her as it flew forward in low altitude, like it was waiting for Sakura to come.  
  
Sakura laughed at herself. Should she follow? Of course, she would. She had all the time to get lost and who knows she might stumble into the place she had been looking for, for a week now.  
  
Sakura marched to the bird's direction, her hair blown by the wind, causing her ponytail to fall to the ground, not that Sakura noticed. She was too engrossed with her craziness. And as the Sakura blossoms flew... so as the ribbon to an unfamiliar direction, making it look like a fairy dressed in lavender, dancing.  
  
The bird chirped loudly as it perched on one of short shrubs just beside a wall opening, which was covered by willows.  
  
Sakura panted heavily as she reached the destination, which she had been trekking for at least 30 minutes now. "Where are you taking me? Where is this place?" Sakura asked as she lifted her head, her eyes meeting the trees swaying. Sakura smiled. _This place looks familiar._  
  
The bird chirped louder than usual as if telling Sakura,_ enter._  
  
Sakura scooped with her hands the willows that were covering the place's façade, nervous of what was inside.  
  
The swallow entered first, perching on the lone swing, swinging it softly, while it hummed a tune.  
  
Sakura, widened her eyes as she saw the site. _This is it... Sachi... I found it... Our Secret Place... _Sakura said, a little bit teary eyed. She finally found it after so many years.  
  
Sakura entered, scanning the place for some changes. Everything looks the same.  
  
_ [Autumn leaves fall... Moments of Silence]  
_

**On the other hand...  
**

Sasuke walked into the middle of the forest, circling his shoulders a bit. Training was hard today and he couldn't help but feel exhausted. Naruto was stronger than usual. _Maybe because of Hinata... _Sasuke thought as he half-smiled, not really envying the couple. He was much too busy to ever bother about LOVE.  
  
Along his striding, he caught a lavender ribbon flying in mid-air, almost appearing like it was dancing.

** _ Flashback  
_**  
_ Sachi played with Sano's hair continuously, irritating the girl in doing so. "Why do you need a ribbon anyway? That's only for girls!" Sachi said as he continued to tousle the girl's hair as if it were salad.  
  
"Stop it Sachi-chan!" Sano said as she slapped Sachi's hand off her hair.  
  
Sachi backed off then folded his arms across his torso, looking at the other direction. "I still don't like that ribbon!"  
  
"There." Sano said as she finished tightening the ribbon she had placed on her head like a headband.  
  
Sachi looked at his playmate, still disgusted by the ribbon.  
  
"It looks better ne?" Sano asked as Sachi faced her.  
  
Sachi smiled, a satisfied look on his face. It is...  
__** End of Flashback  
**_Sasuke looked at the ribbon and folded it neatly on his hands then placed it in his pocket. Whoever left it might be still around, he might come across her... _maybe...  
_  
Sasuke continued striding to his favorite place, completely ignoring the autumn scents that had been lingering on his nose.  
  
He was a few meters away from it now when he saw the willows, neatly divided as if someone had entered his lair.  
  
Sasuke as if on instinct ran towards it, in full speed, opening the willow curtains with his muscular hands, revealing a blinding breed of light that affected his eyes... _Who could be in there?  
_  
** "A Promise reflects a desire, a desire of what you truly want..."  
**** 0.o to be continued o.0  
  
**

_A/n: Read and Review ne!!! - _


	4. The Flashback of the Unforgotten Promise

_**A/n: **Sorry about the late update. I had lots of things to do, specially with those field reports, MTV making, and researches and I am feeling a little bad because of the crappy weather that can't make up it's mind whether it's gonna be hot or cold. Anyway, this is the last chapter of this fic... thank you the readers and reviewers who took some time to peruse this... this would probably be one of my last stories since my classes are getting hectic... Arigato minna... and if you have the time... please read my other fics as well... Everybody grows up and The Legend of the Broken Stone. Ja! Hope you enjoy the last chap!  
  
_

**Flashbacks of an Unforgotten Promise  
**

** Chapter 4: The Flashback of the Unforgotten Promise**

****

**  
**  
Sakura stood in the exact place where she said goodbye to her childhood best enemy and friend, her hair swung as the wind blew a soft hum to her face.  
  
_ Flashback  
_

_  
"It's a promise!" Two children chanted in unison as the same autumn scent enveloped their secret place.  
_

_  
End of Flashback  
_

_ Sachi... I've never forgotten about our promise..._ Sakura thought as her whole body limped. _I was just too engrossed with another person... Gomen..._ Sakura thought as her head bowed, her eyes watching the pile of autumn leaves scatter around.  
  
**Footsteps  
**  
Sakura's head jerked up as she heard the monotonous thuds going to her direction, her eyes widened with fear. _Who could that... Who could that be? _Sakura muttered she reached for her pocket, clutching the kunai-s she had with her.**o.0  
**Sasuke brushed the willow branches aside, panting a bit as he entered the narrow opening, catching a kunai before it reached his face.  
  
"Who's there?!" Sasuke shrieked as he scanned his surroundings, finding a girl looking at him shockingly, dropping the rest of her kunai-s on the ground, her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Sakura..." Sasuke muttered as the wind gushed before him, filling the whole place with a romantic aroma. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke finished as he watched the girl pick up her weapons.  
  
"Sasuke... I was... I..." Sakura stuttered as she held her weapons in her little hands, which were positioned in the level of her chest.  
  
The bird chirped wildly from the swing, flying it's way to one of the surrounding trees.  
  
Sasuke stared at her coldly, as the wind blew his black bangs off his face. "Sakura Haruno kuh..."  
  
Sakura watched the boy lisp her name as a fragment of a memory appeared on their minds.

_ Flashback  
  
_

_"What happened to you...?" A five-year old boy asked a little girl who was sprawling on the ground, her eyes watering as she covered her forehead with her pink strands.  
  
"HEY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" the boy cried louder as he knelt before the crying girl, silently shunning her pink locks away from her face.  
  
"It's... my forehead..." The girl said between her sobs, her green orbs meeting with dark ones.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" the boy asked as he looked at the green-eyed girl's forehead, looking for some oddities.  
  
"They make fun of me... because it's too big..." the girl said as she folded her arms atop her knees, hiding her said liability.  
  
"I think it's cool!" the boy chirped a smile slid through his mouth as the degraded girl flinched. "They say that if you have a wide forehead, you are smart. I want a large forehead too!"  
  
The girl raised her head to meet the boy's warm gaze, a soft curve lining in her mouth, somehow assuring the boy that that cheered her up.  
  
The boy smiled triumphantly, his hands on his hips. "By the way, what's your name?" The boy asked coyly, a blush forming on his cheeks all of the sudden.  
  
"Sakura..." Pause. "Sakura Haruno."  
  
"Sa... Ano?" the boy asked as he looked at the girl quizzically.  
  
"Sakura Haruno!"  
  
"You're name is too long!" The boy said outspokenly while an idea formed in his head. "That's right! You will be Sano!"  
  
"Sano? Eh! But that's a boy's name!!!" the girl retorted as she brushed herself off the ground.  
  
"I'll introduce myself now! You may call me Uchicha Sasuke!" the boy declared proudly as he watched the girl brainstorm about something, he didn't know what.  
  
"If I'm Sano... then you would be..." Pause. "SACHI!!!"  
  
"Sachi? That's an ugly name! My name is Uchicha Sasuke!"  
  
The girl smiled jubilantly... "That's set then... Nice meeting you, Sachi- chan!"_

_  
End of Flashback_

  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as she watched the raven-haired boy's identity revealed itself on her mind, Sasuke gazing back at her coldly.  
  
Sakura held her other hand near her chest as her heartbeat gonged louder every minute. She tried to open her mouth but no words were heard.  
  
** Footsteps.**  
  
Sakura watched as Sasuke stepped closer to her direction. Sakura tried to move, if possible away from him but her feet remained glued on the same ground, unmoving.  
  
Sasuke stopped a few inches away from Sakura, his face plain emotionless as he stared at the pink-haired jounin.  
  
Sakura looked away as Sasuke bore his eyes on her own, her hands clasped tightly, so tight that it turned white.  
  
** Heartbeat.  
**  
Sakura continued holding onto her hands when she felt a hand gently pull it away from her own grasp.  
  
_ Sasuke... _She thought as she faced him, watching him as he held her right hand with his left, careful not to hurt it.  
  
"You're cold." Sasuke said as he held her hand.  
  
Sakura's eyes freely moved around, ending up watching the ground, her head downcasted as well.  
  
"You've kept it."  
  
"Huh?" Sakura murmured as she faced the boy, who was looking at the brown plastic ring that she was wearing on her right index finger._ Flashback  
__ The Swing continued to move in slow motion.  
  
"Sano..." the boy said, breaking the emanating silence in their secret place.  
  
"Nani?" the girl asked her sad eyes aching to cry.  
  
The boy held the ring in his right hand, taking the girl's right hand with his left.. "You have to promise that you will come back."  
  
Sano stirred at Sachi's strong yet gentle grip of her wrist.  
  
"And when you come back we will play here again and then you'd never leave again." Sachi said, as he handed her the brown ring.  
  
Sano stared at the plastic ring with sad eyes. "Is this for me?" Sano asked as she held it in her little soft hand.  
  
Sachi nodded.  
  
"Arigato..." Sano said as she wore the ring in her left hand's ring finger, smiling gratefully at Sachi.  
  
Sachi smiled sadly as he watched his playmate walk away from him, not even saying goodbye, simply staring at the autumn leaves they used to pile when they were bored. Then...  
  
"Sachi!" Sano cried her back still facing Sachi, from a pretty far distance.  
  
Sachi followed the trail of the voice by his gaze.  
  
"I will come back!" Sano said as she faced her lifetime best friend, the wind covering her face with her short hair because of her fast twist. She continued running to him swiftly, raising her smallest right hand finger and as if on cue Sachi did the same, running to Sano and raising his right pinky.  
  
"IT'S A PROMISE!" They both said as their pinkies intertwined each other, smiling at each other.  
  
"Sano..."  
  
"Nani Sachi-chan?" the girl asked as their hands fell on their sides.  
  
"When you come back..." the boy started, a blush forming on his face.  
  
"What?" the girl asked, expectantly waiting for the boy's answer.  
  
"When you come back... When you come back..."  
  
The girl looked at her best friend, her eyes worried, concerned about what troubles him.  
  
"What's wrong Sachi-chan...?" the girl asked, as if comforting him with her words, her hand patting his left shoulder softly.  
  
"Listen to me!" the boy shrieked all of the sudden, facing Sano, his blush redder than the darkest hue of red. "When you come back... I will marry you!" the boy said as he looked at the girl firmly, shocking the girl immensely.  
  
"Then you'd never go away again..." the boy said as he watched the girl's expression, not really knowing what it means.  
_

_  
End of Flashback  
_

_  
_ The wind blew the autumn leaves, twirling it around the two strangers as they looked silently at each other's eyes.  
  
The bird, which was perching on the swing, leapt in the air quietly, landing on an invisible figure hiding behind a tree.  
  
The figure smiled as the bird perched on her delicate index finger.  
  
"Sasuke... I hope you're happy now... You'll never be alone now... Be true to your oath... Be happy... You deserve it." the woman said as she visibly made herself known to the young robin resting on her fingers, her white robe swaying just as her black hair danced with the wind.  
  
"Be happy, my son... Be happy..."

** "It is a promise... It is fulfilled..."  
**

** -Omega-**

  
  
_A/n: I hope you liked it. Review. _


End file.
